(1) Technical Field
The present invention is related to the field of data signaling. More specifically, this disclosure presents a method and apparatus for local signaling among a plurality of agents in order to assist in coordination and messaging therebetween.
(2) Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
Over the past several decades, the electronic communications field, particularly in the area of wireless communication, has exploded. In addition, the abilities of small processing devices have increased considerably while the cost of these devices has decreased. Wireless communication generally takes place between specific devices or nodes. In order to perform tasks such as developing routes through a network, it is necessary to provide each member of a network with a unique identification so that specific devices may communicate. For example, in a cellular network or even in an adhoc network, a unique identification or address is assigned to each device so that it may exclusively receive calls targeted to its address. In addition, communications in most networks also require a “handshake” or mutual acknowledgement that a call, or communication, is to be set up. These networks depend on physical reliability in order function properly. Various communication properties are used in monitoring the performance of individual links in the network in order to adjust parameters of the communication system in order to maximize its effectiveness.
With the increased computational abilities and reduced cost of small, relatively simple devices comes the need for additional communication schemes. In particular, it is desirable to take advantage of the processing capability of modem devices while conserving power by using local communications.